


The Fear of Losing You

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [20]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: And a surprise Rookie, Anxiety, F/F, Monica's first mission, Put your trust in Lieutenant Trouble, stressful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Monica is sent on her first mission for SHIELD, leaving Carol and Maria to anxiously wait for her return.





	The Fear of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another story that I had been meaning to write for a long time! Monica is finally all grown up and working for SHIELD too! Doesn't mean I'll stop writing stories with teenage Monica, but by the looks of it, April is going to be a bit more Avengers oriented. There's no way I'm leaving the Ramvers family behind, don't worry, and Maria and Monica will still be included in as many stories as possible!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Carol found Maria in the locker room, changing out of her uniform. It was the end of almost everyone's day, though the night team would arrive soon. Carol went to her locker, right beside Maria's, and sat down on the nearest bench to take off her shoes.

  
"How was your day?" Carol asked as she forced the shoe off her foot without bothering with the laces.

  
"Probably just as boring as yours."

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"I heard Monica went on her first mission today."

  
Maria sharply turned away from the locker to look down at Carol.

  
"Really? She didn't tell me anything."

  
"Me neither. I just heard people talking in the break room."

  
"Where did they send her?"

  
Carol shrugged and stood up. She unzipped the front of her bodysuit, revealing an old tank top with the fading name of a band on it.

  
"Don't know. She isn't back yet?"

  
"I haven't seen her since this morning."

  
Carol could already see Maria's panic rising alarmingly quickly. She took off her bodysuit and unfolded her pants out of her locker, before sliding them on hastily.

  
"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe we could just pop by Fury's office before going home? I'm sure she'll call us once she's back at HQ."

  
Maria nodded, her lips pursed and with a faraway gaze, stuck in her own worrying thoughts. Carol put her shoes back, picked up her jacket out of the locker and stuffed her suit inside. Then, she looked around. They were alone in the locker room, the other women either on the other side of the wall or gone already. Carol quickly took Maria's hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately.

  
"I'm sure everything is fine. We have to trust that she was well trained, and she knows what she's doing."

  
Maria nodded, and Carol led her out the door. Their hands separated but they remained very close, Carol's shoulder bumping into Maria's every few steps.

  
"You're just saying that because you were her instructor," Maria replied as they walked out of the locker room.

  
"Am I not a good instructor? Cause if you have complains, we'll be in the big boss' office in two minutes," Carol said with a smile.

  
They walked into the elevator. The people who walked in with them stopped on the ground floor, leaving only the two of them alone in the elevator for the rest of the ride. Carol took a quick opportunity to side hug Maria and place a light kiss on her cheek.

  
"I'm sure she's fine. How often have we gone out for the day only to come back the next one?"

  
"Or six years later?"

  
Carol didn't know if it was meant to be funny or not. She chuckled lowly but it made her heart sink in her chest. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Carol and Maria entered Fury's office.

* * *

  
  
Fury was standing behind his desk, listening to something on the phone. When he heard people walk in he turned around. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see these two come by his office on this particular evening.

  
"Call me as soon as they're back," Fury ordered.

  
"Yes, sir."

  
The call ended, and Fury turned around fully to face the couple.

  
"I suppose you're not here to invite me for dinner."

  
Carol crossed her arms.

  
"Depends. Is my daughter coming home before dinner time?"

  
Fury sighed.

  
"Not unless she can fly too."

  
He sat down at his desk, his eye looking at Maria then Carol.

  
"The agents she was supposed to transport have been delayed. They should have been back by now. Monica and the pilot she's driving with have landed and are awaiting further instructions. I'm giving two more hours to the agents before I call off the mission."

  
Carol nodded. It was a typical situation, one any pilot had faced before. Somehow, it didn't make things any easier.

  
"I could go and help," she suggested.

  
Fury shook his head.

  
"It's not going to do her any good if you're always trailing behind her."

  
Carol nodded. She was about to tell Maria that they should go home and wait, but Maria pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down.

  
"I'm not leaving until I'm sure she's fine."

  
Carol nodded and sat down as well.

  
"Me too."

  
Fury didn't try to convince them to leave.

* * *

  
  
Two long hours had passed in silence. No one had come to disturb them. The phone hadn't rung. Carol had been holding Maria's hand for so long she couldn't make the difference between where her hand started and hers ended. One of her legs had been nervously bouncing for a good hour. She glanced at the clock on the wall three times a minute. She was ready to jump off the building and fly to their help. Waiting was excruciating.

  
She jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. She would have picked it up herself if Fury hadn't been quicker. He put the conversation on speaker.

  
"HQ, this is Viking. Agents are coming back but they are being pursued. Preparing for immediate evacuation."

  
"Copy that, Viking," the voice of one of the operators replied.

  
The conversation didn't cut there, and the sound of gunfire echoed, louder and louder, into the room. Carol bit her lower lip, close to drawing blood.

  
"Everyone's in, Viking."

  
Maria leaned closer to the phone when she heard Monica's voice.

  
"Shit..."

  
More gunshots, so close Carol could almost feel the air vibrating. She also leaned closer in her seat, before going completely still. It didn't seem like she was even breathing anymore.

  
"Viking's down, I have to take over."

  
"Copy that, Pulsar."

  
Still, more gunshots continued. The sound of the engines being forced to start so urgently became momentarily deafening. Finally, there was complete silence for what felt like an eternity. Carol's eyes were fixed on the phone.

  
"HQ, this is Pulsar. We have three officers down, requiring medical attention as soon as we're home."

  
"Copy that."

  
"We won't be long..."

  
There was a beeping noise, and Monica continued:

  
"Oops, spoke too soon. We're being pursuit by three enemy planes. I'll try to lose them. Hold on back there!"

  
Once again, the sound of the engines could be heard. Carol jumped out of the chair and looked down at Fury.

  
"Where are they?"

  
"Carol..."

  
"Tell me where are they, now. I'll go save them."

  
"This is not your call to make. Sit down. She'll be fine."

  
Carol could feel the energy surging through her body, desperately trying to escape. She clenched her fists.

  
"You don't know that."

  
"Don't you trust your daughter?" Fury asked.

  
Carol placed both of her hands on the desk, burning a mark in the glass. She started to glow. She could feel every cell in her body warming up uncomfortably as if the only thing feeding her powers was her anxiousness.

  
"Of course I trust her! But I don't want her to die! I can help her!"

  
Fury stood up as well, looking down at Carol. He was scarily calm.

  
"And what happens next time you can't? She needs to know how to handle herself. Now sit down or I'll have you escorted out."

  
Reluctantly, Carol let out a long sigh, trying to contain her powers once again, and fell back into the chair. Beside her, Maria was completely focused on the phone, which was still emitting Monica's conversation with the operator and the people in the plane.

  
"Rookie, you know how to shoot with one of these?"

  
"No, ma'am," a woman replied quickly.

  
"Here, now you know."

  
More engine noise followed, and Carol waited anxiously for anything, any sign that the scrap was over.

  
"Do you see them?"

  
"Negative."

  
"There should be another one left... Here!"

  
The sound of gunshots followed, then silence, and a long sigh.

  
"HQ this is Pulsar. We're in the clear and going home. Prepare for medical evacuation of three officers, and a band-aid for the Rookie."

  
Carol let out a long sigh of relief as well. She instinctively leaned against Maria, who was just as relieved as her. Even Fury let out the breath he'd been holding.

  
"She's fine..." Carol whispered.

  
Maria could only nod.

* * *

  
  
The Quinjet returned another two hours later, and Carol, Maria, and Nick were in the hangar and ready to welcome them, along with the medical personnel Monica had requested. The Quinjet itself was covered with small bumps, bullets mark Carol knew, and there was one side where the paint had been burned off, probably from an explosion. When the hatch open, the medical team ran inside, with three stretchers ready to carry the officers away. Then, Monica walked out. She'd barely placed a foot on the concrete ground of the hangar before she was smothered by her mother's hug. Maria couldn't hold her tears of fear anymore, and she started crying with Monica trapped in her arms. Carol would have joined the family hug, but there were people around. Instead, she remained beside Fury.

  
"I'm sorry about earlier."

  
"You didn't break my desk, so I guess we're fine."

  
Carol sighed.

  
"I hadn't realized what 'my daughter is a pilot' meant until now."

  
"You taught her everything she knows, and you're the best pilot I know. There's no reason she won't become just as good as you."

  
Carol smiled.

  
"She's already as good as me."

  
Finally, Maria released Monica from her fierce hug, and Monica walked up to Fury, fully intending to make a quick report on the situation. She glanced at Carol beside her, expecting a hug from her as well, but Carol didn't move and let her proceed.

  
"Sir."

  
"Good work out there, agent."

  
"Frankly, I couldn't have done it on my own."

  
Monica turned around and waved over the only other agent still conscious, a young woman with short dark hair wearing a dark blue SHIELD uniform.

  
"Our new recruit here saved my life. She was the one who took down the planes who were after us."

  
Fury turned to the young woman who seemed rather impressed to be in the presence of the big boss.

  
"If that is true, then thank you for bringing everyone home, agent..."

  
"Hill, sir. Maria Hill. But really, all I did was follow our pilot's instructions."

  
Fury nodded and looked back at Monica who shrugged.

  
"I'll let you rest for now, but I expect full reports on my desk by tomorrow."

  
Monica sighed at the mention of reports. The rookie walked back to the medical professional who was stitching her forehead. Fury nodded at the little family once before walking toward the elevator. Finally somewhat alone, Carol hugged Monica fiercely.

  
"Good job, Lieutenant Trouble."

  
Monica hugged her back with a smile.

  
"What can I say? I had an amazing instructor."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, Maria H. and Monica are basically the same age! If Monica is really a SHIELD agent in the MCU canon, there's no way they don't know each other!


End file.
